Too Much To Handle
by JBrocks
Summary: Lily's life was a little stressful but not enough to make her break, that's when she finds out the news that'll change her life forever. Jonas brothers included. LilyxNick
1. Chapter 1

I remember when I met him when i first moved here. We were both 6 and crashed our bikes into each other on the sidewalk.

_"Sorry! Are you OK?"he asked. "Yeah, are you OK?"i asked, examining my bike, that was now broken. I loved that bike so much._

_"I'm fine."he said, looking at me. "My name's Nick."he said, stretching out his hand. I shook it._

_"I'm Lily."i said. Two very worried looking mothers ran up. "Lilian!"my mom said. "Nicholas!"his mom said. _

_"Yes." we answered simultaneously. The parents both looked at each other and started talking so I walked into yard, reminiscing about my bike._

_"Sorry about your bike."nick said. "It's ok."i said, and smiled even though it was not ok. He smiled back and we became friends._

I remember when i started to like him. Ugh stupid puberty!

_"Lils what's going on with you your acting weird."he said. "Sorry it's nothing."i said. He looked away obviously unconvinced._

I remember the day that he had enough and the day that changed my life forever. We were 15.

_"Lils what's going on! A few years ago you just started acting weird and i want to know what's going on!"he yelled. _

_I was sad and confused becuase he was angry at me. I wasn't thinking straight so i kissed him and he kissed back, leading me to his sofa._

_We made out for a while and he took me to his room._

I remember how my parents reacted when they found out.

_"You're pregnant?!"my mother said. "I'm sorry!"I cried. "This is your problem."my dad said._

I remember when i told Nick.

_"What do you mean, I'm gonna be a dad?!"Nick exclaimed. "Well, I'm gonna have a baby and it's yours, sorry for ruining your life Nick!"I yelled. Then i rushed to Miley's house crying. _

I remeber when my water broke.

_"Push!"one doctor yelled as another one looked on._

I remember the look the doctors gave me when I told them I was 15.

_"15! Where's your parents young lady?"the doctor asked, giving me a stern look._

_"They know they're just not here."i said. He reluctantly handed me my daughter._

I remember how this baby ruined everything.

_"Aren't you 15? What kind of example is that?! Plus you have that so called 'purity ring'. Nick you have to get away from that baby_

_and that girl."Nick's manager said._

I remember when I left.

_I packed my bags as fast as I could. I took my money I saved up and bought a plane ticket. _

**I wasn't going to ruin Nick's life.**

* * *

A/N: So how was that?

Review and stuff, please...


	2. Chapter 2

I crashed into my cousin's house.

"Thank you so much Mariah!"I said.

"No problem, I'll always help my family. You can live here for free."she said.

"I love you!"i screamed.

My cell phone rang.

_"Lil's where are you?"Nick's voice asked._

"Don't worry, I'm fine."i said.

_"Lils, where are you?"he repeated._

"It's ok, just forget it. I'm not gonna tell you. I'm safe alright. Just move on with your life."i said

_"Lily you have my daughter!"Nick yelled._

"Yeah, and I'm gonna take care of him, you just go on with your rockstar life."i said.

_"Lily, you have to come back here now!"he yelled._

"No! Look, things are better like this. At least for now."i said.

_"Lily, you can't do this."Nick practically begged._

"Yes, I can and I'm sure your manager is happy now because I'm not ruining your career."I said.

There was silence on the other end and he hung up.

Nick's POV

_Lily was gone. No one knew where to find her. _

Miley had called in a craze.

_"Nick! Lily's not here, she left! No one knows where she is!"Miley had said._

_"What do you mean she left?! Did she take Jessica?"i was in a daze._

_"Yes, She's packed all her things and left!"Miley said._

After that conversation I decided to call Lily. No answer for several times until she finally did pick up the phone.

She thought she was messing up my career. Well she kind of was but it doesn't matter, i loved her.

"Nick, count your blessings. You're 15. You set an example for other teens with that ring. If they find out, it's over."my mom said.

My mother was never fond of Lily, she never acted like a proper lady, according to my mother.

"Plus let her deal with her mistake."my mom said.

"Our mistake."i corrected. My mom raised an eyebrow. "Mom, Lily didn't throw her self at me, it was mostly my fault."i said.

I thought back on that night.

_Lily was kissing me. I pulled away. "Lils?"i asked. "Sorry."she said a blush forming. "No. That was good. I like you."i said._

_I leaned back down and kissed her, which turned into a makeout, which led me to take her to my room._

_"Nick, you sure about this?"Lily asked as I slipped a hand under her shirt and removed it._

_"Are you ok with it?"I asked. She thought for a second. "I love you."she muttered. I took that as a yes._

I just realized I never told her I loved her back. "Nicholas, you expect me to believe that?"she asked.

"You're gonna have to."I said. I walked up to my room. I thought about it, back to the days of high school hallways.

Lily braved the chaos, but she never told anyone the baby was mine.

_"Slut."a girl said as Lily passed by. Lily shot the girl a look. "You should definitely not be calling me that."Lily said._

_"I was never pregnant was I?"the girl shot back. "Or that's what you want us to think."Lily said. _

_"Don't get all defensive just because you got knocked up and left hanging."the girl said. Lily hated the phrase 'Knocked up'._

_She was going to really mess that girl up. I stepped in. "Lily, let's go get some lunch."i said._

Then there were the teachers.

_In life science, Lily was whispering for me to shut up so she can actually pass that class. "Lilian Truscott, I think you of all people should be listening in this class."the teacher said._

Through all those times Lilly put on a brave face but that was during it. I know for a fact that afterwards, in my room, she'd cry about it.

Now she's gone and it's my fault.

A/N: thanks for the reviews!! hope you're liking it!


	3. Chapter 3

Lily's POV

Homeschool.

Not my idea of fun. In the middle of me figuring out a math problem I hear baby cries.

Shit. I ran over to Jessica and coo for her to be quiet. It's been 2 weeks.

"Jess, mommy's trying to do some work."i said, rocking her back and forth.

She didn't stop crying. I brought her baby carrier next to my desk I was working on.

As i continued, so did she. "Jess, please."i said.

I tried feeding her and I checked her diaper. Nothing but tears.

"You want some fresh air baby?"i asked. She kept crying. I'll get no work done.

"Mariah, Jess and I are going to the park. She won't stop crying."i said.

"I've noticed."Mariah said. I put her in the stroller and walked outside. A curly headed boy ran past me.

My thoughts instantly returned to Nick. He got me to tell him I was in New York. There's no way he'll actually find me though, New York is huge.

I noticed she stopped crying. I walked into the park and sat down on a bench.

There was a girl sitting on the other side of the bench, probably my age. She was looking pretty stressed.

As I stared at Jessica, unable to make eye contact with the girl, she spoke up.

"So is that your sister?"she said. I blushed and shook my head. The girl smirked. "I expected that."she strated.

"Just thought I'd be polite to begin, so that's your daughter?"the girl asked. I nodded.

"I'm Sarah."the girl said, extending her hand. I shook it. "Lily."i said, still embarassed.

"You don't have to be embarassed about it, there's a lot of teen pregnancies going on nowadays."she said.

She saw that what she said really didn't console me. "Plus I have my own little girl."Sarah said.

"Really?"i said looking up. "Yeah, Melissa."she said. "This is Jessica."i introduced. "Cute. So how'd your parents take it?"she asked.

"Not well. On top of being kicked out of my house, they no longer talk to me."i said. "Harsh, my parents have Melissa right now. What about the daddy?"she asked.

"Well. It's complicated..."i began. "Please do not tell me you screwed some guy then he just left someplace."Sarah asked.

"No! It's just that, he well...was my best friend since we were like 6. Then I had this crush on him, when he asked me and we kissed things just got...out of hand."i explained.

"Oh, so where's he now? Who are you living with?"she asked, obvious concern lining her voice.

"I actually left because you see...this guy...how can I put this? He has a career, a very **_public_** career, and this kinda thing will mess it up."i began.

"So I left. I still like talk to him everyday but up till yesterday he didn't know I was in New York. I'm guessing he's someplace near here right now. I'm staying with my cousin but no one except for me actually knows she's here."i said.

"Wait, so you're saying that your guy is like...famous?"she asked.

I nodded, it freaked me out that I was telling her everything, but i wasn't worried. "More drama for you."she said.

I nodded again. "I'm guessing you aren't gonna tell me who the guy is."she said. I shook my head smiling.

The next week I was hanging out with Sarah and Melissa. We were talking about school work. Surprisingly we were in the same grade.

Suddenly Sarah turned to me. "That guy is like...staring at you."she whispered. "Where?"i whispered back. She nodded in the direction of a guy on the bench across from ours.

"Please do not be who I think it is. I should've dyed my hair."I whispered. "I'll be back."i told sarah.

I took Jessica and walked over to the 'guy' on the bench. "You call that a disguise?"i asked.

He took of the sunglasses. "I try my best."he said.

A/N: review Please. Write comments give ideas!!


	4. Chapter 4

Nick looked at me. "Where the hell have you been? I've been in New York for like a week!"he said.

"I specifically said, don't come looking for me!"i said. I turned around and Sarah was watching intently.

"Lily how many times to I have to say that you have my kid."Nick said. "Are you gonna keep arguing with me? Cause you can just leave!"i said.

He sighed. "Come back to California."he said. "I like it here."i said. "Lily, Jessica's my baby, You have to come back to california."he said.

"No! Why don't I stay here and you come over here whenever you can. I'm not going to move back."i said, determined.

"Why Lily, why can't you do me this one favor?"he practically begged. Like I said, i was determined, my mind was made up.

"No! That's a huge decision. People with cameras follow you. One snap of a picture of you with me or with Jess. That's the end. I'm not gonna let that happen. One it'll ruin your life and two, It'll ruin mine more than it already is."i said.

Nick saw my determination. "Fine, What do you mean ruin your life more than it already is?"he asked.

"Nick, I'm 15 just about to turn sixteen. I have a baby for a guy who I can't even be seen with and on top of that I'm probably failing homeschool."i said.

"You can be seen with me."he said, putting his arm around my waist. I moved it. "No, i can't and you know that."i said.

Jessica started to cry. Before I had a chance to even pick her up Nick was there already.

He picked her up like a pro. He whispered and rocked her until she stopped, then he put her back down.

"Hey babe. Your the second most important thing in my life. And you know what's the first? Your mommy."he whispered to her, his eyes staring at me.

He stood up and gave me a hug. "Lily, I know I never told you this, even when you told me, but I love you."he said.

He placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled a litte. "Nick..."i started. He kissed me on the lips. "Shh...I love you."he said again.

I smiled. He stood straight and looked at Jessica then at Sarah who was still looking at us.

"Who's you friend?"he asked. "Sarah."i said. I motioned for her to walk over. "So you're that guy."she said.

I grinned. One of the many reasons Sarah is awseome.

"Yes, I am."nick answered, raising an eyebrow. "So you, otherwise known as that guy, are Nick Jonas."she said.

"Yes, I am."he repeated. "You have good taste in guys."she told me. "I've been told."i said.

Sarah put her arm around me. "This is my best friend, my sister from another mister, my amiga, my fellow baby mama. Hurt her and I will hunt you down."she said.

Nick and I both looked surprised. "Nice to know. Nice friend, Lils."he said. "Hey, you don't choose your friends."i said.

"Yeah, you do."Nick said. I thought about it. "Oh...right. We'll you don't choose the crazy person your friends become at times."i said. They both shook their heads in disappointment.

"Hey, so I have to get back to California, i'm gonna try one last time, Please come with me!"he begged.

I shook my head. "Sorry."i said. He sighed. "What about Jess?"he asked. "Hell no!"I yelled.

"Alright sorry for asking, don't kill me momzilla."he said. I smiled. "Shut up."i said.

"So what are we gonna do about certain things?"he asked as Sarah walked away giving us privacy.

"Like what?"i asked. "This ring, our slightly messed up relationship, distance, me not getting to see my daughter."he listed.

"Um...you should probably keep the ring...or...i don't know! Well it's because of the distance you can't see Jess and neither of us is moving and our relationship is not slightly messed up. It's completely messed up."i said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."he said. He smiled. "So I'll guess I'll see you later. I've got a plane to catch. Bye."he said.

He pulled me into a breath-taking kiss. "I love you."he said. "Love you too."i said. He stopped a cab and drove off.

A/N: Write reviews please. Ideas, comments anything will be accepted. :D


	5. Chapter 5

1 year later

Nick's POV

So far, no one found out about Jessica. She was a year old today and Lily was having a breakdown because I can't make it.

"Lily I'm in a different state and I have two shows tonight and one tomorrow night."he said.

_"Whatever Nick. Whenever you can make it, please do."she said._

She hung up swiftly, obviously angry.

"Damn."i said. I sat on my bed and rested my head in my hands. "Dude what's with you?"Joe asked.

"It's her birthday."i said. I started muttering profanities.

"You can't make it, big deal. You have something to do."he said. I looked up at him.

"Joe, I made a mistake and that mistake caused me to have a daughter. It's like a little person's life is in my hands, dude I've already missed a year! It's her birthday and I'm not even with her! Plus Lily is all freaking out."i said.

Joe took a step away. "You're just 17. There's nothing you can do about that."he said. I got angrier.

"Lily's 16! She's handling this everyday of her life! I haven't seen Jessica in 6 months."i said.

Joe shook his head. "But she's a girl and she doesn't have a career. Plus you two can't even be seen together."he said.

I got up and walked out.

Lily's POV

6 months. He hasn't seen her since she was 6 months old. I looked at Jessica, so innocent.

She had her hand stuffed in some cake. "Mommy!"she squealed. I gave her a weak smile and looked around the room.

I'd have to clean all of this later. Nick wasn't here and wouldn't be for a while. It pissed me off.

I wanted him out of my life. I wanted him out of Jessica's life. He's not taking responsiblity.

It's like damn. Sarah was sitting watching Melissa. Mariah was singing along with the radio. Everyone else left.

"He's not gonna be here, is he?"Sarah asked. She was the main one who saw the relationship die.

"Nope."I said. She sighed. "I thought he was better than that."she said. I didn't say anything.

I slowly got up and started cleaning. I was in pain. Serious hurt. Every part of me hurt.

Sometimes Jessica whould wake up crying then I'll have to feed her and do my schoolwork. Then I have to go to work to pay for her food.

It was stressful and I was being complainish. I brought this whole thing onto myself. Still I loved Jessica.

My mother had came over today. She gave Jessica a present and gave me a couple hundred dollars. She went back to the hotel and said she'll take Jessica for the day tomorrow.

At least someone was helping. She said I looked terrible. I _felt_ terrible.

A/N: yay 2 updates in a day, thanks to you who reviewed and stuff! you people are awesome! :D


	6. Chapter 6

It's been over a month and nothing. Nick hasn't called, texted or anything.

I was really angry. My mom comes over every 2 weeks now. She's thinking of convincing my dad to move here, since I'm so adamant about staying.

But back to Nick. He's so...**infuriating**. Appearantly he thinks I'm slow or don't read magazines.

He's dating Miley. That hurt me. That hurt me a lot. Not only does she know he has a daughter but she was my best friend.

I have the article. I kept it. It hurts, but the pain is good, it keeps me focused and reminds me I'm alive.

Sometimes, I think I'm just like a robot, programmed to do everything but not really knowing what I'm doing.

I cringed as Jessica fell and started crying. I myself was on the brink of tears. Jessica tripped over my guitar case.

After I calmed her down I looked at the case. I haven't practiced or played in like ever, not since Jessica was born.

I slowly picked it up then put it back down. Everything about music made me sick. He chose music over us.

I ran my hand through my hair then sat back to my work.

2 months later

My mom and dad had Jessica for a few days, they said I needed a rest. They also said I could move in with them.

I was walking around in times square as I passed a newsstand. As I saw a picture of Nick and Miley I got pissed off.

He still hasn't called. As i exited Times square I went nearer to where I was living.

I entered central park. I was walking blindly and I hit into a guy.

"Sorry!"i said. "No problem."he said. He was my age and...very cute. Shit. I have a daughter.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing walking around in central park alone?"he asked. I smiled.

"nothing, just thinking."i said. "Don't think to hard."he winked. As I smiled and walked away he grabbed my arm.

"Hey since you know, you just practically ran me over the least you could do is accept my offer to get some coffee."he smiled.

"Ok...sure."i said. We walked to Starbucks and ordered some stuff. "I'm David."he said. "Lily."i said.

"Nice, like the flower. So Lily, tell me about yourself."he said.

"I'm 17, I'm homeschooled and I made a huge mistake at one point in my life about a year and three months ago."i said.

"Hmm. I'm seventeen also but I go to St.Marks private school. So what is this big mistake?"he asked. "Guess."i said.

"You did drugs?"he asked. I shook my head. "You killed someone?"he asked. I shook my head. "You ever seen Juno?"i asked.

"You have a baby?"he asked. I nodded. "Oh, so I'm guessing your taken?"he asked. I shook my head.

"What? What kinda guy leaves a girl with a baby? Especially if the girl is as pretty as you."he said, smiling.

"Well...I really don't blame him though, he's...well he was nice, he was my best friend. My biggest mistake ever. It's just that he has this thing and if anyone finds out he got a girl pregnant, damn it'll be over. So...we haven't really talked in like a few months."i said.

"That sucks. So is your baby, a girl or a boy?"he asked. "A girl. Jessica, I love her but I swear I'm gonna die from all the responsiblity. My parents have her now, and I'm supposed to get her...right now."i said.

David scribbled some numbers and handed them to me. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."he said. I smiled and ran out.

...

"She's so cute."David said a few weeks after as he sees Jessica. I smiled. "She has your hair, but she doesn't have your eyes."he said.

"She has the guys' eyes."i said. David nodded and she laughed. Sarah walked over. "Hey Lil-ay. Hey David."she said.

She sets down Melissa and turns to face us. "What's new on the boy truama-rama?"she asked. "Must you talk like that?"i asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't talked to him in a while, he's busy and he's dating my ex-best friend."i mumbled.

"Daddy."Jessica said. "He's not here."I quieted her. "Daddy."she insisted. "Jessica, he's not-"someone cut me off.

"Damn Lily I'm right here."they said. I turned around and saw Nick. "How Nice of you to show up. You're three months late."i said.

A/N: Please Review and stuff, please?


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm here right now."he said. I rolled my eyes. "I need to talk to you."he said. I got up and walked a few places over.

"Look sorry for never being here but I have things to do. Important things and my parents and manager really think I should break it off with you because...well what we did wasn't right."he said. He looked at me and went on.

"So maybe I should just stop calling you and coming over but I'll still pay for her and stuff."he said. I kept my face expressionless. My eyes gave it away though, they sent cold stares.

He handed me a packet of money.

"I bet your mom likes pretty non-mother Miley."i said, my voice was sharp.

"Lily-"he started as I cut him off. "Don't _Lily_ me. I've never been so disappointed to say I'm even associated with you in anyway. I can't believe your choosing a fucking career over your own daughter. Take the damn money, it's not helping Jessica know her dad in anyway."i said, thrusting the check at him-.

Nick swallowed, obviously my words had taken effect. "Lily It's not like I want to do this, don't be angry."he said.

He took a step closer to me and almost immeadiately I took a step back.

"Don't come anywhere near me. Like I said before I'm not angry. I'm disappointed. I thought you knew how to keep a promise."i said.

I gave him one last cold stare and walked back over to Jessica.

He stood there looking like someone just slapped him for a few seconds and just walked away.

As he walked away I let out my anger. "That spineless jerk."i said. "What'd he do?"Sarah asked. I recapped conversation.

"I cannot believe that!"she said. "Daddy?"Jessica asked. "You don't have a daddy."i said.

Nick's POV

I disappoint her? My family and Miley was waiting for me. I got in the car not saying a word, they didn't ask.

I knew Kevin cared and deep down Joe cared but my parents? They were disappointed and angry.

I thought back to the day Jessica was born and the promise I made.

_Lily's screams echoed out of her room. I looked at Miley for support. "Having a baby hurts you know."she informed me._

_I knew that but...wow Lily was in serious pain and** I** did that to her. After a few hours they finally let me in the room. _

_Lily looked tired but she held a tiny baby in her arms. She let out a weak smile. "hey."i said. "It's a girl."she said._

_I smiled and reached out. Lily handed her to me. "Jessica."lily said, her voice barely audible. I nodded, staring wide-eyed at the little girl._

_Suddenly it dawned on my that I'm responisble for a life now. Lily seemed to sense it. "Scary, right?"she said._

_I nodded slowly, looking over at her. She smiled, stronger this time. "At least we'll get through it together."she said._

_"Yeah, I'll be here forever and ever."i whispered._

Now I'm chickening out and fake-dating Miley. It's just something we're doing for publicity and Lily think's she's been screwed over by her best friend.

I could tell Miley wanted to know what happened, the way she was just staring dead at me. As we walked into the hotel room Kevin broke the silence.

"How'd it go?"he asked. Everyone looked on with interest. "She didn't take the money and she said she's disappointed in me."i said.

"Disappointed in you? She's the one who has a baby."my mother said. I looked up at her.

"Mom, get serious. As much as you might hate to admit it, I slept with Lily and now I have a daughter, which I am not taking care of so of course I'm not gonna blame Lily for being disappointed because I lied to her."i said.

My mother gave me a look and walked away, my father following her. I mumbled and grabbed a red bull.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily's POV

I looked around the room. Jessica finally has her own room and it is **perfect**! Best thing is my parents live in an apartment building and bought two condos.

**I got a whole one to myself!!** Nothing can ruin this, nothing can-...I pulled out the magazine picture of Nick and Miley.

Shit. That ruined it.

...

Nick's POV

I want to get Lily back and I want to tell her I love her. I want to tell the world I love her. My paernts and manager said that I cannot.

Growing up as the respectful son I am, I would listen to my parents.

**But I'm losing Lily.**

A voice inside my head is telling me to make things right before I leave New York.

**But how?**

Suddenly a thought struck me. Press Conference.

**But my parents have me on lockdown.**

I can find a way out of this.

With my mind made up I dailed the number that'll make or break my life.

...

Lily's POV

Someone came banging on my door. As soon as I opened it Sarah and David barged in.

They changed the tv channel to E! and sat down.

"What-"they cut me off. "SHH!! LOOK!"they said.

I looked at the tv, Nick was up there infront of a lot of cameras.

"Well, I just called this whole press conference because I have something really important to say."he began

I put up the volume. "Well you all know...well think I'm dating Miley Cyrus. First off let me tell you that it isn't true."he said.

Lots of people murmered and took pictures. "Ok moving on, I have this ring."he said.

Someone interrupted. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas!"his mother said shooting him a glare.

Nick looked from his mother to the crowd. He scratched his head. "You cannot call a press conference without our permission."she said.

He ignored her and went on. "Well this ring signifies that I'll stay pure until marrige. It's a promise."he said.

He pulled off the ring. I held my breath. "It's a promise that I broke. About a year and a few months ago, I slept with a girl and she..she got pregnant."he said.

Everyone gasped and started talking. "What's her name?"one of them called out. "Lily Truscott."he answered.

"Where is she?"another one asked. "She's here, in New York."he said. "The same Lily Truscott that was your best friend?"another asked.

Nick nodded. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?!"another one called out. "A girl, her name is Jessica."he said. I stared wide-eyed at the tv.

"Daddy!"Jessica said pointing to the tv. I nodded, slowly as Nick continued on. "You see it's getting to be too much to handle."nick paused and took a breath.

He continued. "Having to do all the stuff I do and keep that secret and not ever see Lily or Jessica, it's killing me and I don't think Lily knows."he said.

He bit his lip and looked at his parents and manager marching toward him on the stage.

**This could not end well.**

A/N: thank's for the reviews people. They're like fuel...they keep me writing. lol...dumb joke but whatev...thanks for reading and reviewing!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Nick's POV

They all glared as everyone watched on to see what they would do next. My manager walked up and slug his arm around my shoulder.

He faked a smile. "At least he's taking responsibilty, eh?"he said into the microphone. In my ear he said, "you are so dead."

He walked off stage

"Speaking of, I have to go see her right now, so I'll answer any questions later."I said.

With that Nick sprinted off the stage.

Lily's POV

"OH MY GOD!"I yelled. Sarah and David grinned like idiots.

I got up and brushed my hair. "He's coming here NOW?!"i yelled. David and Sarah busied themsleves cleaning.

I glanced at the tv. They were following Nick and they were running up to this building. Suddenly Nick stopped. He walked back a few steps and bought some flowers, then he ran again.

His parents, brothers, manager and big rob stopped off from in a car and big rob grabbed him.

**This was all on national tv.**

He struggled, trying to escape big rob's grip. "Stop struggling boy."Big rob said.

"No, I gotta see Lily!"he said. "Why?"his mother asked. "I love her!"Nick said.

"No you don't"she said. "Yes! I do."he said. "Daddy!"Jessica screamed looking at the screen. I shushed her.

"Let Go!"Nick said, still in big rob's grip. I was getting sick of this. Big rob wasn't letting go and they were about a block away from here.

My phones were ringing off the hook. I did the best thing that came to mind. I ran a brush through me and Jessica's hair.

I threw on some cute clothes and changed Jessica into some better clothes. I grabbed her and we ran outside.

Sarah and David were keeping me posted over my cell phone.

There was a bunch of people, photographers and police officers standing there. As I tried to push through a police officer stood there, stopping me.

"C'mon please you have to let me through."i said.

"Why?"he asked. "Because I'm Lily and this is Jessica."I said, holding up jessica. He rolled his eyes.

A lady police officer saw my desperation and stepped up. "You're Lily Truscott?"she said. I nodded. "I.D?"she asked.

I felt my pockets, in hope of any I.D. I shook my head.

She frowned a little and I frowned back. She took a look at Jessica. After a few seconds she said, "That's Nick Jonas' kid alright."

The other police officer looked at her. She shrugged and waved for me to go ahead. When I tried to go through the people wouldn't move.

I turned to the lady who was now smiling. "Can I borrow that?"i asked, pointing to her bullhorn. She handing it over. "Thanks."i said.

I turned it on. "MOVE!"i yelled. Startled people jumped back. I moved forward. "Lily Truscott here! SO MOVE!"i yelled.

Everyone else moved and Nick's family was watching me. Big Rob had an uncertain look on his face.

"Lily?"Nick asked. "No, Kelly Clarkson."i said, sarcastically.

His mom stepped in front of me. "Why can't you just go away?"she said, menacingly.

"Why can't you just get over the fact your son isn't perfect?"i smirked. She frowned. I rolled my eyes and walked past her.

"Let go. We got some things to talk about."i said to big rob. He hung on tighter. "Suit yourself."i said. I pressed a button on the bullhorn and it made a huge noise.

That startled Big Rob and he dropped Nick. Nick hugged me. "Lily, I'm sorry."he said. I pulled away. "Daddy!"Jessica said. We both looked at her then at the crowd behind us.

"Let's go to my house."i whispered. He nodded and we started walking off. "Whe're you going?"his mom asked.

"Someplace with my girlfriend."he said. He gave me a look and i smiled a little.

About 2 minutes later we stopped by moy house. "Lily, I'm sorry."he said, obviously out of breath.

"I saw the press conference."i murmered. "You did? That's great."he said, still out of breath. Suddenly Jessica ran out and grabbed on Nick's leg. "Daddy."she said.

Nick picked her up. "Hey Jess."he said. People took pictures. "C'mon."i said. He walked inside and we sat down.

I noticed Sarah and David went inside of my room. "Lily, I'm sorry I was being stupid. I was listening to what everyone wanted to do and not doing what I wanted."he said.

I smiled. "Which is?"i asked. He put down Jessica next to him and pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you."he said. Nick put his hand in his pocket and got up.

He took my hand and stood me up. After that he got on a knee. "Will you marry me?"he asked.

I put my arm around him. "Yes!"i said.

He smiled an pulled me in for a kiss.

_A/n: well I don't like this ending that much but the story was getting less interesting. Thanks for reading and please read my other story 'Don't tell Anyone' :D_


End file.
